


Do You Like Her?

by MarshField (KimmieCupcake)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieCupcake/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: One day Rachel returns home with a little gift.





	Do You Like Her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



It was like any other day for Rachel and Chloe. The pair were both enjoying sometime on the sofa together, her arm around Rachel as she leaned against her. 

“Oh, this is my favourite part.” Rachel smiled as a certain part of the film showed. 

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Aw, Chloe, I know how much you love watching this with me.”

“Yeah, I love it, okay.”

Rachel grinned. “I knew you did.”

Chloe just shook her head before checking her watch. “Shit, I’m gonna be late.”

Rachel allowed her to go, unfortunately. But seen as it was her day off today, she thought about doing something to pass the time. She found the old photo of Bongo sitting on the draws. 

“I wonder what she would think, if I got her something in return for all the favours she’s done for me.” 

She sat the photo back down to then grab her coat, quickly pulling it on she was out the door. 

“Chloe’s seriously going to love this,” she thought as she stopped at the pet store. 

Heading inside she stopped to look at the puppies. 

“Hey, there.” She cooed before moving over to the kittens. “Hm, which would Chloe like?” 

One of the kittens moved over, pushing out the rest just to get some attention.

“You seem a lot like Chloe,” she smiled, giving the kitten a little fussing.

“Found what you want there, Missy?” the store owner asked. 

“I’d like her,” she told him. 

He nodded before heading off to grab a small carrier box. Rachel played with her on the way home, making sure she wasn’t too frightened what with the busy streets and such. Not having Chloe drive her around, did have it’s disadvantages. 

“We’re home,” she greeted, placing the box carefully on the floor.

As soon as she opened it, the kitten bounced out and was now sniffing around. 

“So much like Chloe, if she were a cat of course.”

The kitten ran back to her, tail high in the air.

“Chloe’s going to love you, little.....um, Blue. That sounds nice, wonder if Chloe will like that?”

She then thought on as the kitten sniffed around in the kitchen. 

“Oh, no, you’re hungry, better text Chloe.”

**Could you pick up some kitten food.**

**You feeding strays now or something?** Chloe text back.

 **Yes** She simply stated.

Now all there was to do was wait until Chloe returned.

xXx

It wasn’t too long before Chloe was back, unlocking the door and pushing it open with her boot.

“Got your cat food and....” She stopped at noticing Rachel wasn’t there. “Rach?”

She headed for the kitchen, but she wasn’t there either. 

“Rachel?” 

She headed upstairs, opening the door to see her lover sitting on the bed with something on her lap.

“What is that?” she asked, getting a, shush in return.

Chloe quietly moved around to see what it was. 

“Rachel is that...”

“Meet Blue,” Rachel introduced.

At this the kitten awoke to see the new face, she gave a small meow.

“I got her for you, as a thank you for all you've done for me." Rachel smiled.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t know what to say, only thank you.”

Rachel took the kitten into her hands and passed her over to Chloe, who took her immediately into her arms. 

“You can name her if you want. I just thought Blue was....”

“No. Blue is great, thanks Rachel.”

Rachel stood and gave her a kiss. “You’re welcome, Chloe.”

She then headed off, leaving Chloe to nuzzle against the tiny bundle of fur.


End file.
